


Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Birds of Prey: The Beautiful and the Hungry

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [6]
Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Food Deprivation, Food Fetish, Gen, Starvation, Starvation Fetish, hunger, hunger fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Canary, Catwoman, and Huntress are all kidnapped by Harley Quinn. The villain decides that the best way to punish the girls for hurting her feelings is to starve them out and watch them beg and tear each other apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Birds of Prey: The Beautiful and the Hungry

“All right, sistas! I hope ya all as comfy as can be in your new play room! Joker-baby set everything spent a small fortune on me after that big heist, and I thought I’d let ya girls in on the fun!” Harley Quinn started laughing after her speech. She’d managed to find, knock-out, and trap three of Gotham’s talented females in a small torture room. The Clown prince of Crime’s little pet had a score to settle with the other chickies. Still, she hadn’t expected to capture Catwoman, Huntress, or Black Canary so easily.

 

“Let us go, you lunatic!” Huntress growled up at the monitor displaying Harley’s image. There was a security camera right above it.

 

“Uh-uh!” Harley said, shaking her head. “No way! You three need to learn some manners!” Harley’s stomach growled loudly and she blushed, patting her belly where the other women could see. “My, my! With all the excitement, it seems I forgot to fill my empty tummy.”

 

“ _We_ need to learn some manners?” Catwoman hissed. “ _You_ are the one who needs to learn a thing or two about manners, merow.”

 

“Not the way I see it.” Harley laughed and sat forward in her seat. She felt very superior. What she had in store for the three goody-good girls would teach them to mess with Harley Quinn!

 

“Why are you doing this to us?” Black Canary finally asked.

 

“That’s a good question! Let’s see if you can find the answer after a few days of solitary!” Harley’s stomach growled again. “Well, I best be off! Wouldn’t want to ruin my womanly figure! Chow!”

 

With that, the clown princess cracked up and her image faded from the screen. The other three women didn’t see or hear another thing from Harley for what felt like at least twenty-four hours. They’d all managed to occupy their time trying to find a way out of the room, but they had all failed. By the time they all had become too tired of coming up empty handed, they were starting to feel sleepy and fairly hungry.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that-that-that joker!” Catwoman had taken to lying on the top of a very tall bookshelf that only had cookbooks and picture books featuring foods from around the world on it. At least it was a high place. “Who does she think she is, trapping us in here like this?”

 

The sound of the kitty’s gurgling stomach caught Black Canary’s attention. “Hungry, Catwoman?”

Rolling onto her back and stroking her tummy, Catwoman let out a sad little meowing noise. “Don’t stare! It’s rude. Besides, it can’t be helped. I haven’t eaten anything in hours. I’m hungry and my poor little tummy feels as empty as my milk pan is.”

 

Canary looked at Huntress with a little bit of concern. Catwoman was a part-time villain, but that didn’t mean the blond wanted the cat-obsessed fem should have to suffer.

 

 _Actually, I guess none of us are really what you’d call “perfect” girls._ Canary noted.

 

“Actually, I can relate,” Huntress admitted. Her stomach growled quietly under her suit. She raised a hand and stroked the surface tenderly. “I’m pretty empty too. Actually, I hadn’t had any lunch or diner before Harley Quinn managed to abduct me.”

 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Canary said sincerely. She’d felt a few internal growls from her own organs, but it would take more than just a few hours without food before her stomach started mimicking the others’. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m sure we’ll think of something and get out of here really soon. I’ll just eat then.” Huntress smiled. She was confident that she could crack Harley Quinn’s puzzle and then crack the girl’s grin.

 

“Now that ain’t very friendly,” Quinn’s voice filled the room again. All three other women jumped, startled by the noise. They all looked up to the large monitor at the front of the room and glared at the woman on the other side of the camera.

 

“Harley Quinn!” Canary used a threatening tone. “Let us out of here, right now! If you do, we _might_ go easy on you.”

 

Harley laughed and took a hand full of potato chips and shoved them into her mouth. She munched on them messily before speaking again.

 

“Naw, I don’t think I will. After all, you’ve all been very, very bad girls and you need to learn your lesson.” Harley Quinn continued eating the delicious snack food while she waited for the heroines to say their little piece.

 

“You can’t keep us here!” Huntress clinched her fists at her sides, but somehow she knew the weird villainess wouldn’t let them go.

 

“I’m starving!” Catwoman whined, looking at the crumbs that fell from Harley’s plump lips. “You could at least give us something to eat if you’re going to keep us here, merow.”

 

The other two girls honestly felt the same way, but they didn’t say anything just yet. Harley just continued to sack on her chips, but now she was eyeing Catwoman intently.

 

“Just a little milk, dear?” Catwoman pleaded. “For a poor hungry kitty-cat?” She rubbed her tummy and made large pleading eyes. Of course, she had every intention of clawing up whoever delivered the milk, breaking free, and destroying the little wretch that thought she could keep her, Catwoman, in any kind of cage. She was an outdoor cat! She needed freedom! “Please?”

 

Harley listened as the kitty’s belly rumbled and the woman rubbed her stomach, trying to put on a good show. The master of the playroom giggled and tossed the half empty bag of chips over her shoulder and leaned forward so that her face filled most of the screen. She looked around the room.

 

“What about you two? Are you hungry, or what?”

 

Black Canary and Huntress looked at one another and then back towards the screen. Huntress crossed her arms over her softly moaning stomach.

 

“Actually, it would be nice to get something to eat.” Huntress’s stomach groaned and she rubbed it, a touch embarrassed.

 

Harley’s pearly whites glistened visibly. Apparently hearing that was exactly what she’d hoped for. The villain looked towards Canary then who rubbed her own arm and looked away. She didn’t want to admit that she was already feeling fairly hungry, but the other two had and that made her wonder if she should or not. Then, her stomach didn’t give her much of a choice.

 

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrghghghgh…_

Black Canary’s face lit up like a Christmas tree covered in red lights. She placed a hand on her grumbling stomach and patted it, urging it to hush up.

 

“Darn it,” Canary said with a sigh. She looked up at the screen and camera. No sense in denying the obvious. “Yes. I’m hungry too.”

 

“How hungry are ya, Sugar Bird?” Harley’s hands were resting under her chin now. She was very amused.

 

Canary felt an even more intense heat rise to her face. “Not hungry enough to take anything from a freaky little clown girl like you!”

 

“Aww,” Harley said, sitting back. “That’s too bad. And here I was, about to send in my boys with all the goods.”

 

Harley gestured off screen after sitting back and the camera swerved so you could see two strong henchmen in joker hats and clown make-up standing behind two rolling buffet carts. They two men lifted the tray lids up and revealed a smorgasbord of delicious looking food.

 

“Oh well! I guess I’ll have to eat it all myself!”

 

“Wait!” Catwoman called.

 

“Later days, girls! I hope you have fun in your new home! I’ll be back for ya, if I remember too that is.” Harley bounced over and grabbed up a yummy looking piece of pie. Her tummy growled. She laughed and rubbed it in small circles with one hand while she sniffed the pie. “This is gonna taste great!”

 

 _  
_ Harley’s image vanished from the screen and Huntress punched her fist into her own palm, pretending it was the clown’s face.

 

“Good going, bird brain,” Catwoman hissed towards Canary. “Now none of us get to eat!” The kitty’s belly roared and she whined back. Seeing all that food had only made her hunger that much worse. “How could you be so selfish? Some of us could really use a bite to eat.” She rubbed her tummy and leered at Canary.

 

“You did the right thing,” Huntress said. She placed a hand on Black Canary’s shoulder and smiled softly at her. “She wasn’t going to give us anything anyway.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Canary heard Huntress’s stomach make unhappy noises and felt bad. What if she really had cost them that day’s rations? How long would they be in there without food? The thought made her tight stomach gurgle audibly. She gave it a soft stroke. Now that food wasn’t an option, she was suddenly missing it.

 

 

Another day or so passed before the women trapped in the strange playroom started to grow utterly restless.

 

Catwoman had taken to torturing herself with the images of well-prepared and decorated fish entrées and treats from a seafood-based cookbook. She would stare at one page for up to fifteen minutes, reading the instructions allowed and then staring at the image while salivating and purring.

 

“Smoked Salmon and Shirp Carbanara! Mmmmm-rowr! Purrrrrfection!” Her stomach purred in response. She ran her sharp claws over the surface of her taught belly and made a distressed little noise as she eyed the photograph. “Oh! It looks so good.” Her stomach’s purrs turned into roars. She stroked her angry tummy and sighs. “I just wish it weren’t only a picture. I’m so hungry! My poor little tummy is so empty… I feel so dizzy!

 

“Can you _please_ be quiet!?” Huntress was now sitting on a large and squishy beanbag chair. It was the most comfortable place in the room to rest as far as she was concerned, and she needed rest. Her stomach had started complaining too. It was rumbling under her skin. She had taken to caressing the visible part of her stomach delicately and trying to ignore the hunger. It wasn’t working well though. “I’m so hungry,” she continued. “I feel like I could eat a small horse and you’re fish-talk isn’t helping me feel any better!” She looked down at her sunken in midsection and sighed. “Look at me! I’m wasting away over here!” Huntress continued to massage her stomach and then shot a mean look over to Catwoman. “Still! I’m tired of hearing you whine!”

 

“Who asked you anyway, Huntr-ess? Hmm?” Catwoman rolled over onto her side and placed a hand on her very curvy hip. She had a very sassy look on her face as she insulted the purple-clad super hero. “I don’t hear you giving anyone any better ideas. So why don’t you make yourself useful,” the kitty-girl said with a flick of a preppy paw. “And can it.”

 

“Ogh!” Huntress went to sit up, but the beanbag ate her bottom and wouldn’t make it easy. Besides that, the effort of the motion made her stomach begin to groan again. She stopped moving at once and held her center, rubbing it gently to calm the loud noises groaning from within. “I’m too hungry to mess with you right now, you mangy cat.”

 

The two women fondled their sore centers that continued to moan and whine and groan and fuss over how very little was in them to digest. Virtually nothing filled both stomachs and they were making sure that their owners were painfully aware of that fact.

 

“Stop with you terrible insults, you violet-loving hag.” Catwoman hissed as another throbbing sound shook her very core. She stroked her delicate stomach and whined. “Thinking about food is the only thing to help keep this horrible beast in line. I can feel the madness of hunger slipping in. I’m so hungry. So, so hungry.”

 

“Who are you calling hag, you overgrown ally cat?” Huntress prepared to try for another assault, but gave up when she couldn’t get out of her chair and the blonde spoke up.

 

“Girls,” Black Canary finally spoke up from her place by the camera. “Could you two stop talking back to one another for five minutes? I’m trying to work here.”

 

Black Canary had already tried screeching at the walls, but all that did was hurt everyone’s head. Catwoman had searched every single nook and cranny of the room with her cat-like thief senses going full force, but she couldn’t find anything. Not even a secret panel in the wall. Before she had been immobilized by her hunger, Huntress had tried breaking open the one door they knew the room had, but she had just managed to waste two arrows and a small dagger. Nothing they had done had worked, so now Canary was trying a different approach: rewiring the electronics to try and create a communicator so that she could contact the one person should could think would be able to help them for sure, Batman.

 

“I’m so hungry though!” Catwoman cried. She felt her tummy tremble under her fingertips. It made her shudder. She rubbed her fussy belly with one hand and placed the other dramatically on her head. “I’m wasting away. There’s nothing in my empty stomach and I can’t think about anything but food.”

 

“Well try,” Canary scolded. She was dealing with her own hunger pains and growling organs, but she was determined to get out of that room. Still, every so often her stomach would rumble and shake so hard with starving noises that she’d have to stop, but her tools down, and stroke her aching center to calm it. “You’re not the only one who’s hungry,” Canary chided under her breath.

 

Catwoman wasn’t pleased about the matter, but she stayed quiet for a while longer and decided to take a catnap. Huntress didn’t mean too, but she ended up falling asleep too. They’d all been up for far too long.

 

Left alone in her consciousness, Canary fiddled with the TV for a long moment. She thought, for a moment, that she had successfully made a translator. However, shortly after she had tried to send the first message, the thing seemed to burn up in her hands. She had given a small yell and tossed the thing into the wall, livid that all that effort hadn’t amounted to anything.

 

“This is ridiculous! I’m too hungry and tired to think straight!” Her stomach groaned and she could feel bubbles of acid burning away at the lining of her organs. She put pressure on her abdomen and rubbed her upper tummy just under her bust line in order to try and sooth some of the noise and pain. “I’m so empty inside it feels like I’m starting to eat through my own organs.” Canary winced as another internal tremor wounded her. “Dang it! I just want something, anything to eat. Oh! What the heck is wrong with that girl!? I’m so hungry! I could just- just!”

 

Black Canary decided it would be best if she got some rest then. Fussing and yelling at the walls wasn’t bound to help anyone or anything. So, she found a pile of oversized pillows in the corner of the room and ignored how each one had a joker styled letter on them and allowed herself to lie down. She told herself it would be for just a moment, just long enough to regain some energy, but she too had passed out before she realized what had happened.

 

 

 

**“Good morning, girls!”**

The sound of Harley Quinn’s voice startled everyone awake. Canary was alarmed to see that all of her efforts to dismantle the TV and make a communication device were undone, or at least removed. A new TV and camera had been installed-when?-when they were all sleeping!

 

The three groggy heroines sat up where they were and looked at the screen. Harley was sitting looking as _cute_ and happy as ever. Inside the playroom, three very unhappy and noisy stomachs greeted their owners. Black Canary, Catwoman, and Huntress’s bellies were completely empty now, void of any kind of nourishment. They were also very loud and causing their holders quite a bit of pain.

 

“What do you want with us, Quinn?” Huntress asked the camera. “Why haven’t you given us any food? We’re starving in here! You can’t actually plan to just not feed us. It’s not your style! What’s your game?” Huntress had to grab her stomach as he begged for answers too. It rumbled and roared and she had to stroke it in broad circles to get it to settle down even a little.

 

“My game? Hmm-“ Harley Quinn seemed to actually contemplate that for a long moment. Then, finally, she laughed as though she’d told herself a good joke. “I’m wanting to see punish you all. So, I guess the game is….” Her eyes narrowed and she got a devilish, sheepish grin. She leaned into the camera so the viewers got a fish-lens view of her eye. “Revenge!”

 

Black Canary gasped and bit her lower lip. She didn’t say anything else, but she did stroke her stomach while in thought to ease the tension growing in her midsection.

 

“What do you mean by _revenge_?” Catwoman asked. “I’ve never taken food away from you before!” Her stomach rolled in its home behind the femme fatale’s ribcage. She had to raise a paw to her tummy to pat the noisy thing back into semi-silence. “Listen! Do you hear that! My stomach isn’t happy. Not at all. Do you really think it is funny to just let three women starve to their deaths? Isn’t that a big unfair? Come on! Give me some food, won’t you? Just a scrap? I’m not very picky right now. Just anything to fill this void in my chest, please?”

 

Harley sat back in her chair. The audience could see all of her now, including her crossed legs and taught but probably full belly. Black Canary found herself feeling quite envious of Quinn. After all, being free, she could probably eat whatever she wanted.

 

_Gurrrrrrrrnnnrrrrrr!_

Canary’s inner beast rumbled with hunger. She could feel her stomach trying to pull its way out of her throat. She stroked the mass back down, easing it with tender pats and small circles. Black Canary realized she needed to get something to eat, and soon, even if that meant sucking up to someone like Harley Quinn. Then again, Canary suspected this was all her fault.

 

“Quinn, look, I’m sorry.”

 

“Hmm?” Harley looked at Canary suspiciously. Then, a big smile spread across her lips. “Sorry for what, pretty birdy?” Harley leaned forward and put her chin on the back of one hand and cocked her head to the side.

 

The other two looked at Canary with some confusion as she spoke.

 

“This is because of last month, right? When I turned you down?” Canary kept her eyes locked on the camera; to make sure her eyes were as closed to locked on Harley’s as possible. Her stomach groaned and she stroked it. “Look, I’m sorry I was rude to you. Please, can you just give us a little something to eat? We’re all really hungry, but it isn’t their faults. They didn’t reject you, I did. Please don’t make us all suffer because of that. Not like this.” She continued to pat her angry tummy as it growled and moaned impatiently for food.

 

Harley seemed to consider this for a long moment, and then nodded sincerely. “Yeah, okay! That’s all I wanted, a good old fashion apology.”

 

The three women in the room all stood up and moved towards the TV and the door by proxy.

 

“Really?” Canary asked, incredibly hopeful.

 

“Sure thing,” Harvey Quinn said with a shrug. She pressed a button and the other women heard a buzzing noise. Then, the door opened and two large tables were pushed into the room by two big guys. “Here,” she said. “Eat up. No since in holding grudges.”

 

The three ladies eyed one another then the trays. They began to drool a little and their stomach did loop-da-loops in their chests. Each girl was so eager to eat, they hadn’t noticed the two big guys backing out of the room and closing the door on them until it was too late.

 

Catwoman merrily pulled off a cover to reveal delicious smelling salmon while Black Canary looked from the door to the camera.

 

“I thought you said we were free to go!?” Canary yelled. Canary’s stomach groaned and she stroked it. She felt so sick to her stomach. She was so hungry she felt like she hadn’t had a scrap to eat in days.

 

“Hey!” Huntress cried. “What gives!?”

 

“What the-“ Catwoman gasped. “What is this nonsense!?”

 

Black Canary looked over just in time to see Catwoman throw the realistic-looking rubber fish plank again the door.

 

The food was fake!

 

“Ahahahahahaha-!” Harley Quinn was laughing up a storm. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. “Hahahahaha! You fell for it! I can’t believe you fell for it!”

 

Catwoman had tried cutting into the rubber salmon with a knife and was more than a little disappointed to find out the fish wasn’t real. It had, and still did, smelt so good though. The realization dawned on her stomach the same way it did her mind. Her stomach grumbled and then gurgled loudly, shaking the woman’s stomach visibly from the outside. Catwoman had thrown the fish and then went to check the rest of the food desperately.

 

It was all fake!

 

“You monster!” Catwoman screamed. She dropped to her knees after flipping a cart over. She held her stomach as it roared from within. “I’m so hungry! I need to eat. Why would you do this to me!? My stomach is so empty. I can hear it’s cries echoing in it’s own empty corridors. This isn’t fair! It just isn’t fair. Feed me! Feed me!”

 

Harley continued laughing manically as Catwoman begged for food.

 

Eventually, Harley pulled out a big turkey leg and started eating it in front of the girls. Then she snacked on some peanuts and popcorn.

 

Being lied to about the food had made all three of the captive women feel even hungrier. Now, what had only been a mild discomfort and severe wanting for food had become a desperate need for it. As they were forced to watch and listen to Harley eat plate after plate and bag after bag of good-looking things, they began to loose it. At first, they were angry. They began threatening to bring harm to Quinn. However, after a while, they just became needy.

 

“Please, Harley Quinn,” Black Canary said. “You’ve had us in here for days. We’re starving. Please, feed us!” Her stomach whined and she whimpered a little and hugged her center, petting it occasionally to ease what pain she could. “I’m so hungry! And so empty inside. I can feel my stomach turning inside out. Please! I need to eat something.”

 

“My stomach is so empty, I can feel my own spit hit the pits when I swallow,” Huntress admitted. “Please, Quinn, give us something to eat!” The woman’s stomach growled and shook under her shifting palm. She’d taken to constantly stroking it now, to help the suffering she was forced through. “I need something. Even just some bread and water. Please, Harley! Don’t let us starve.”

 

Harley watched as the girls begged. She would do that for a couple hours while she ate in front of them, and then she’d turn off the camera and go to do something else. While the three were left in the room they would talk amongst their selves about how hungry they were.

 

“If only this was one of those old warehouses. At least then there might be a rat to eat,” Catwoman moaned. Her stomach echoed her feelings. She stroked it absently.

 

“Gross, but I know what you mean. I’d eat a rat at this point.” Canary was petting her tummy gently. She found rougher handling was just as bad as no handling at this point. “I’m so empty. It feels like I’m hollowing out!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huntress moaned loudly. She was laying with her back stretched out over the surface of a large ball. Her tummy was exposed and pointed up towards the ceiling. She found stretching herself out was the only way to make it hurt a little less, though it seemed to make it louder than before.

 

“My tummy hurts so much,” Huntress cried. Her hand lifted and stroked the top of her tight stomach. “It is so empty! I feel like I’ve lost at least fifteen pounds since we’ve been in here. She’s so evil!”

 

 _Grrrrrrrrrrn!_ He belly rumbled.

 

“I can’t take this anymore!” Black Canary admitted. “My tummy hurts so much.” Her center rumbled and she felt the world shift under her, but she knew it was just the hunger making her dizzy. “There’s literally nothing left for my tummy to chew on, not even itself. I’m so empty that I think even my acids have burned away.”

 

A painful sting told her she was wrong about that. Her stomach acids were in fact still swishing around inside of her belly, and they were still desperate for anything to digest.

 

“I can’t believe that someone like Harley Quinn would do this to us. What have we ever done to her?” Huntress moaned. Her stomach out-moaned her and she rolled off the ball and onto her side. She curled up in fetal position and began rubbing her midsection. “My tummy is so tight, so empty, and-ugh! So hungry! I feel like I’m dying!”

 

Catwoman licked her dry lips. “If we don’t get something to drink very soon, we might actually perish.” Her stomach rumbled and roared and she stroked it lovingly. “My poor tummy just needs something to eat. That’s all. Anything would do. I just need something to fill the void. Ough-“ She flinched as her organs clinched. She moaned and whined with the contractions and hunger pains. “This isn’t fair! Why should my tummy suffer for whatever _you_ did!? I’m so empty. Can’t you hear how much suffering I’m in because of you!”

 

Catwoman hissed at Black Canary.

 

“That’s right,” Huntress said, a bit of deprivation in her voice. She turned to Canary and eyed her for a long moment while stroking her delicate core. “You said this was all your fault. You had apologized to Harley. So-” She leered as she spoke. “Is this all your fault?”

 

Canary’s stomach curled in on itself and it took everything in her power not to do so too.

 

“Look,” Black Canary said. She felt horrible dense for what she was about to say. “Last month or so, Harley Quinn came to me and asked me to join her new ‘All Girls Super Club’. She said she wanted to turn to the side of good, but only if she could fight alongside a bunch of other girls because she was tired of dealing with men.” The other two girls became suddenly quiet. Canary continued, blushing shamefully. “I turned her down. I wasn’t really nice about it either. I thought she was trying to pull something over on me.” Canary rubbed one of her arms with her other hand. “That’s why she’s doing this, I think.” Black Canary looked up and saw the guilty look on the other women’s faces. “Wait! Don’t tell me-“

 

“She came to me with the same question,” Huntress confessed. I blew her off too. I told her I didn’t want to babysit her.”

 

“Same here.” Catwoman placed a claw tip on her lower lip. “I told her I work solo. The poor thing had run off in tears.” She quickly raises her hands defensively. “I thought it was just a show! I didn’t really think I’d actually upset the little nut-job.”

 

The guilt inside each of the three women echoed throughout the room in the form on loud, gurgling stomach rumbles. All three girls began to rub their stomachs to sooth them.

 

“And now we’ve been left here to starve,” Huntress added. “All because of that? My stomach is empty and eating itself because we didn’t agree to be part of her little club!?” Her stomach groaned more loudly and she rubbed it. “My tummy hurts so much. I’m so hungry. I can’t believe that’s why I’m so hungry. God, I’m so empty inside. I need something to eat. W-why won’t she just give us a little something?”

 

“My tummy feels like it is collapsing!” Catwoman hissed. She looked at the camera and crawled towards it on hands and knees. She stroked her stomach desperately as she begged an unseen caretaker for relief. “Please! Feed me! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be a bad kitty! Please, feed me and I’ll join your club and we’ll do whatever you want. Hero stuff, bad girl stuff, whatever! Please, just feed my aching tummy! It’s so empty! I’m so, so hungry!”

 

The other two got on their hands and knees too and started to mimic Catwoman. They rubbed and stroked and caressed their bellies in small and large circles as they told the black screen how very hungry they were, how empty they were, and how sorry they were. The promised to be better friends and to do whatever Harley asked of them, in exchange for a meal.

 

Then, just as the tears started to form in Black Canary’s eyes, the television screen came alive again.

 

“Oh, my! What’s all this then?” On the screen, Harley Quinn was staring as if she’d never seen the three hungry women in the playroom before. She was licking on a triple scoop ice crème cone while she spoke. “What are all of you doing?” She lapped at the tasty treat.

 

“Please!” Canary pleaded. “We all know what we did to you. We remember. We all turned you down. We were jerks. We’re sorry.” Black Canary’s eyes followed the trail of a drop of ice crème as it slid down the side of the cone and onto Harley’s hand. Inside of Canary’s body, her stomach shifted and groaned loudly. “We’re so sorry. Please, Harley, have mercy. We’re so hungry. Our tummies are so tight. Mine feels like it is imploding. My tummy hurts so much from the hunger. Please, just let us have a little bit of anything to eat. Just something.” Stroking her belly, Canary tried to reason with the master. “Please, Harley. We’re so hungry. So empty. Our tummies hurt. Please.”

 

Harley raised an eyebrow as though she were confused. She continued to lick her ice crème. “Hmm,” she moaned thoughtfully.

 

“Quinn! Please, hear a girl out. Listen, do you hear that?” Catwoman’s stomach rumbled and roared beneath her tight flesh. She gave the tender zone a few soft pats and then rubbed her hand over the surface in large, showing circles. “My poor tummy is empty. It’s crying out in pain! It needs food, Quinny, or it will tear me apart. You don’t want that mess, do you?” The kitty-cat began to stroke her belly with both paws. “Please, feed me! I’m a good girl, I purr-omise.”

 

Harley ran her tongue around the entire body of her three-scoop cone. She suckled up all the dribbles and lapped the surface completely smooth. All the while, Joker’s little pet project had an innocent and thoughtful expression on her face.

 

“Harley Quinn! Feed us!” Huntress’s words were more desperate than demanding. “Look at us!” She gestured towards the other two women. “You’ve broken us! We’re weak! We need food in our tummies!” Her stomach growled and griped up at her, but Huntress just ignored it by continuing to rub it in counter-clockwise circles. “Harley! We’re starving! My tummy is so empty it’s concaving! Look at this.”

 

Huntress turned to the side to show off how tucked in her stomach had become. She was indeed a bit thinner. With nothing inside her organs to fill them out, she looked less than flat; she was dipped in a great deal.

 

“Ugh-“ Huntress’s stomach roared and she clutched her center and moaned. She looked up at the camera and straightened herself out. Both hands held her core, one hand constantly stroking the midpoint. “I’m so hungry. We all are. I’m so empty. You can’t just leave us like this. Please, feed me. Feed my aching tummy. Please, my tummy hurts so much. Just give it something to eat.”

 

Harley seemed to consider this too, but she just continued to eat her ice crème. The three women continued to beg as they watched her suck and slurp and lap up the delicious sugary milk. They all envied her and wished they had an ice crème. Of course, it wouldn’t be that filling on any normal day, but today was not a normal day and they would have done anything for just a few sweet licks of the stack of frozen flavored balls.

 

Once Harley Quinn finished her ice crème, she smiled and whipped her mouth on a red and white striped napkin. She patted her lips dry and clean and then applied a fresh coat of lipstick. Then, she finally spoke. What she said made each of her three captives blush in aggressive embarrassment.

 

“I have no idea what any of ya are say’n. But you look gross.” Harley made a pretend expression of compassion and understanding. “I can’t let you all stay like that. No matter how dumb you all might be. Here,” she said, and she clicked a button. One of the walls by the bouncy pad opened up. All three women stared at it. “That should make you feel at least a little better. Tootles!”

 

_Click!_

Harley Quinn’s face vanished from the screen and the thing went black again.

 

Black Canary, Huntress, and Catwoman and looked from the door, to one another, and back to the door again before they all raced to the doorway. Each girl was secretly praying that the other side would have some sort of hint of edible goodness.

 

Alas, the room wasn’t a kitchen, pantry, or butchery. It was, in fact, a bathroom.

 

“She means to starve us to death,” Catwoman said in horror. Her tummy growled and she nodded her head and rubbed her stomach as if agreeing with it.

 

“At least there’s water!” Black Canary said and rushed inside. She immediately turned on the facet and started guzzling down mouthful after mouthful of water. The other two understood immediately and started to mimic Canary’s actions using the tub facet and shower facet.

 

They drank and drank and drank until they couldn’t drink anymore. For an instant, they thought they felt better. In fact, they thought they felt a lot better. Then, the all stood up or sat back and breathed. After that instant of feeling like their tummies were finally full, they felt regret.

 

“My tummy hurts even more now!” Catwoman whined. “Ugh! This is worst than before! I can feel the water swishing around in my empty tummy, murrow!” Her stomach gurgled and bubbled and threw a very loud tantrum as it squished and squeezed and tossed the water around. “I’m even hungrier now! I still feel so empty, but now there’s just a bunch of fluid in my tummy! It feels so… icky!” She petted her stomach with both paws, running one right after the other down the length of the front of her torso.

 

Black Canary listened to her companion’s cries and felt her own body try to reject the water. It hurt to have so much cool water on such an empty belly.

 

“Ugh! I feel it too! I feel so sick. My tummy really hurts!” Huntress sighed heavily, a sound that was meant to help release some of the air or whatever it was in her stomach that felt like it was mixing unpleasantly with the water. It took her a moment to realized it was her stomach mixing the H2O with her acids. The realization didn’t make her feel any better. She stroked her belly as she moaned alongside her noisy organs. “I don’t feel any better. No less hungry, and not really any less like a void. Now my void is just an empty ocean! Oh! This is horrible. My tummy hurts so much. I’m still so hungry.”

 

“I’m so sorry, girls. I wasn’t thinking.” Canary chided herself for a moment and then curled in on herself on the bathroom floor. She was running her hands over her stomach in small circles and trying to get her wishy-washy insides to relax a little. “It’s like there is a hurricane in my tummy. My god, it feels so painful. I’m still so hungry and empty, just like you said, but I can feel everything so much more now. My tummy muscles keep clenching and forcing the water to move around more. It feels so uncomfortable. I need something to eat!”

 

All three girls remained in the bathroom, complaining about how empty and sore their water-filled bellies were while they stroked the surface of flesh on their abdomens and waited for the feeling of seasickness to pass.

 

Eventually, they were able to move again, and they decided to take turns taking showers instead of both starving _and_ feeling unclean and gross. Luckily, a small washer and dryer unit had been placed in the bathroom wall, like one of the mini stacked units you’d find at a fancy gym.

 

One after another, the girls removed their costumes, cleaned up, and then came back out in cleaner outfits. Everyone had contemplated eating the bar of soap, the shampoo, and the conditioner. Catwoman had even eaten a small amount of the toothpaste they were given, but quickly realized how bad of an idea that was. Being clean had helped the women feel all around better, but it hadn’t helped with the hunger problem. Once they were all clean again, it was right back to feeling empty, hungry, and tired.

 

“I’m so hungry,” Huntress said. Her stomach growled and she rubbed it out with a closed fist.

($1)

“I need something to fill my aching tummy,” Catwoman whined. She stroked her noisy stomach as it cried out for food. “My poor little tummy is so empty.”

 

“I need to eat something. I feel like I’m loosing it. I’m so empty. I’m so hungry. I’m loosing my mind. My belly is ordering me, it tells me to eat everything, but there isn’t anything to eat,” Black Canary said allowed, but not one else was listening.

 

 

 

A couple days of having to watch Harley Quinn enjoy some delicious meals, snacks, treats, and other random foods left the three captured girls feeling a bit defeated. They watched silently sometimes, just licking their lips or drooling. Other times, they would beg to have some of whatever Harley was eating. Then still, once in a while one of the heroines would loose their temper and threated to thrash Quinn when they got their hands on her. Regardless of how they were treated, they never got to fill their empty tummies and Harley always just laughed at them.

 

“Come on, Harley. It’s been at least two weeks.” Black Canary was the only one watching the screen at lunch.

 

Catwoman was pretend napping on her perch and Huntress had taken to snacking on the beads of her beanbag chair in secret. They didn’t help fill the void, but she thought pretending to eat was better than nothing.

 

“My tummy is so empty. I don’t even fit my suit right anymore. Look, we are really, _really_ sorry. We’ll do anything. I’ll do anything. Please, just give us something to eat. Please. Please. Please!” Canary’s stomach growled loudly. She patted it to shut it up.

 

Harley smiled at Black Canary. “Alright, I’ll tell you a secret. How about that?”

 

Black Canary nodded, but the promise of a revealed secret had gained everyone’s attention. From her perch on top of the bookcase, Catwoman’s kitty ears seemed to perk up as she lifted her head and faced the screen. Huntress reclosed her secret beanbag candy hole and turned onto her side, pretending to not be listening, but putting her good ear towards the conversation.

 

“If ya’ll want to eat, I already put plenty of food in the room for ya!” Harley Quinn giggled and watched and all three heads in the playroom started to look around.

($1) (UP TO $10)

“What!? Where?” Black Canary looked around as if a banquet would just be out in the open. “I don’t see anything!” Her stomach growled and she stroked it sadly. She gave Harley an expression that showed her thoughts clearly before she even said them. “Why would you lie about that? Why about food? My tummy is so empty! Please, don’t lie about food! I’m so hungry and my tummy needs food.” Tears started to well up behind her eyes. “Why would you lie about that!?”

 

“I’m not lying!” Harley Quinn yelled. She looked as though she was legitimately offended. “It isn’t my fault if none of you know how to use your imaginations. Humph!”

 

Harley crossed her arms and let out a little huff of irritation.

 

Black Canary didn’t know what to think. She looked around helplessly, but she wasn’t sure what she believed anymore. The lack of food in her system was starting to make her feel a touch delirious.

 

“I’m sorry. I-“ Canary sighed and rubbed her aching tummy as it roared. “I’m just a little tense from all the hungry. What secret?” Harley seemed to still be a bit fussy. “Please, tell me?” Black Canary tried to look as pitiful and non-confrontational as possible. It seemed to work.

 

“All right,” Harley said with a new found grin that didn’t make Canary want to trust the dame any more. “If you go to the bookshelf, there is lots of food there!” Black Canary looked dumbfounded. “Ha! See!” Harley said, proudly. “I told you it was a good secret!”

 

“B-But…” Canary didn’t know what to say. “Those are just picture books and cookbooks with pictures of food _in_ them. Their not actually food.”

 

Harley looked disappointed again. “As a matter of fact, if you use your imagination, any one of those images can become whatever you want. Even real food!” Harley laughed, but it just seemed like a crazy laugh, not so much an evil one. “Trust me! It works all the time in Arkham!”

 

 

 

With that, the clown princess was gone again and the three women in the room were at a loss. Slowly, the other two women gathered around the bookcase where Catwoman was perched. They eyed the books on the shelves and knew they would only be more of a taunt to their already weary and hungry senses. Yet, what else did they have to do?

 

Black Canary sighed as her stomach let out a low pained moan. She rubbed it with one hand while the other hand reached for a book. "I'm just so hungry," Canary whined. "Maybe this will help me take my mind off my loud tummy."

 

Catwoman looked down curiously at the other woman and decided she too wanted to see all the delicious foods the book's pages had to offer. It had brought her some pleasure before, and after what Harley had said, the cat woman was curious. She rolled onto her back atop the bookcase and reached down to grab a book. Her belly roared and squelched and she growled in the back of her throat. "Stupid tummy," she said as she patted it. "You're only making me hungrier with all that ruckus." She sighed and flipped open the cookbook she'd taken hold of. Its pages sprawled open and the pictures inside were almost obscene. "Mmm, turkey," Catwoman purred.

($1)

"I'm so hungry. I don't even want to look at all the delicious food in those cookbooks. My poor tummy can't take the torture," Huntress complained as she caressed her grumbling belly.

 

Canary patted her own stomach and began to stare at the wondrous meals in the book she'd retrieved. Her belly rumbled and she licked her lips hungrily. "Look at this pasta dish. What I wouldn't give to fill my empty tummy with that. I miss having meals like this. It isn't fair! My tummy is so empty! So empty and loud and hungry." She sighed and looked towards the other two girls and wondered about Quinn’s words.

 

Meanwhile, Catwoman began to take Harley's advice. She leered intently at a delicious salmon meal she favored and lapped at her lips as she read the ingredients. "Lemon, pepper, sautéed salmon, caramel sauce. Yumm!" She rolled her fingers over her abdomen and imagined she could smell the meal in front of her. The steam rolling off the fish in the image seemed to wave from side to side. She could almost taste it.

 

"I'm so hungry," she whined. "I wish I could put you in my hungry kitty tummy," Catwoman mewed sadly. The hand that wasn't soothing over her burbling belly reached out and stroked over the salmon's pink edges. "Looks so tasty! I bet you’d fill my poor empty tummy all the way to the top."

 

Huntress kept her head turned away from the pages that Canary was flipping through. It was all too tempting. Her belly moaned and she clutched at it and tried to massage it with her tired fingers.

 

"This is just too much!" Her stomach rumbled as she caressed it. It felt as though her inside were trying to claw their way out and the only way to keep them in was to keep rubbing her belly. "My tummy is tight. I wish I had just a snack. I can't believe that Quinn. I didn't think even she could be so cruel as to deprive a girl's need to fill her empty tummy like this."

 

"This all looks amazing," Canary said dreamily. Her belly trembled and she stroked it with her palm. All she could think about was how good the meats on the page would feel inside her. "Walnut crusted ham. Doesn't that sound amazing? I've never had it, but I bet it says here it fills the tummy nicely. One ham could feed six people! Ha! I bet it wouldn’t last through just one of us." She rubbed her center in anticipation for a meal that wouldn't be hers. "Oh! And look at that potato pie! I had that once, it's very hearty and filling." Her stomach growled loudly, demanding attention. As she stroked it absently, she continued to gawk at the images of food in the cookbook.

 

"Please be quiet!" Huntress moaned and roamed her hands back and forth over her taught tummy. "You're making me even hungrier! And I didn't think my tummy could feel any emptier!"

 

"Mreow, mreow, empty kitty. Empty tummy makes for a sad empty kitty," Catwoman simpered as she flipped the page to a delicious tuna dish. She rubbed her long fingers over the surface of her leather-clad belly and mewled as loudly as she could to be heard over the grumbling of her guts. She could almost swear she could smell the food this time. In fact she was so certain that the food was slowly transforming into reality that she pulled the book to her face and began to lap at the images in the cookbook.

 

The other two were still too trapped in their own doings to notice Catwoman’s odd behavior. Canary was practically drooling over the desert section in her book while she rubbed her noisy belly with her free hand.

 

It tasted like ink at first, but the flavor quickly subsided and was replaced by the distinct taste of tuna. "I can taste it, meow!" Her eyes dilated and she began to lick lavishly at the pages. She rubbed her belly faster as the delusion of flavor urged her on. Her tummy roared at the false promise of food. “Oh! You smell so good little fishy! You taste so yummy!” _Lickey! Lickey!_ “Mmnnmm! So good indeed! You’re fill my aching tummy, won’t you, you good little fishy?”

 

In the time Catwoman began to inspect the book with her tongue, Huntress had caved and reached over to get her own cookbook to flip through. She rubbed her stomach and whined at all the yummy food, but paused when she heard Catwoman's excited cries.

 

"She's gone insane," Huntress said sympathetically as she massaged her core. "She thinks she can taste the pictures!" Turning her attention back to her own book, she flipped to a tasty hamburger. "Wow, that looks so good! I bet that'd taste amazing right now!" Her stomach roared in agreement. "Listen to that! My tummy wants it too! Oh-! It’s so empty that I think my tummy would rather me eat the page than suffer another second.”

 

Canary nodded her agreement and showed off her own book. "Look at this one! It's a turkey stuffed with bread! Doesn't that sound amazing? I'd season it with garlic and eat every last bite!" She petted her belly at the thought and tried to ignore the ever-growing grumbles. The pictures were just making her hungrier, but it felt so nice to see real food, even if she couldn't touch it.

 

Catwoman meanwhile was flipping through pages of fish.

 

"Oh, what a yummy looking mackerel. What do you think, tummy? Shall we have a taste of this purrfect dish?" Her stomach gurgled in response and she giggled and stroked it with her palm. Then she put the page to her lips and licked at the picture as she had the one before. Her saliva soaked the page and she could see the recipe peeking through from the previous page. It didn't matter though; she had convinced herself she could taste the fish.

 

Canary turned a page and ran her fingers over the image at the same time she ran her fingers over her belly. "Oh, a yummy pumpkin pie. What I wouldn't give for just a bite! My tummy would quiet down for sure if it had this to fill it."

 

Huntress nodded and caressed her own gut. "That would go great with some apple pie too!"

 

A little later Catwoman flipped to a chicken dish and licked at the page for a while, but the paper and ink were starting to make her cat tongue ache. Besides that, the flavor was wonderful to her, but it was only making her stomach clench tighter.

 

"Kitty's tummy needs some real meat," Catwoman keened. She flipped the pages again and saw a turkey on a roasting spit. She turned again and saw a duck glazed and roasted. She licked her lips and thoughtfully caressed her burbling center. "Tummy wants some tasty bird," Catwoman cooed mischievously and her eyes darted to the other two woman on the floor. Her belly roared with its demand. "Tasty bird," she said and her eyes became slits.

 

"How good would tacos be right now?" Huntress asked as her fingers roamed over the curve of her thin stomach. The organs below gurgled and squealed at the touch.

 

"So good," Canary whimpered and ran her fingers up and down her center. "My tummy is begging for anything even half this good. I'd try anything in this book. Even the weird foods I've never heard of."

 

"I'd even eat snails! My tummy just needs something. Just a little meal," Huntress added. Her hands gripped and kneaded her belly as she spoke and the noises from within her grew with her increasing need. “Anything at all would do at this point. I’m just so hungry and my tummy is so tight and empty!”

 

Neither of the two women expected to see Catwoman come soaring down from the bookcase the very next moment.

 

"Tasty bird!" Catwoman cried as she lunged toward Black Canary, whom she saw as an actually Canary. "Little bird! So yummy nummy! Get in my tummy!" Catwoman cried as she pounced across the room.

 

Canary was forced to stumble to her feet and flee from the insane woman attacking her. "What has gotten into you!?" She shrieked as Catwoman dug her teeth into her companion's arm.

 

"Tnnnsty mmird," Catwoman mumbled as she chewed on Canary's arm. The other woman eventually shook her free and the two flailed about the room for a little while.

 

Eventually Catwoman was hog tied and placed in a corner and poor Canary was twice as hungry from exerting so much energy.

 

"My tummy hurts so much. I burned up too many calories running away from her," Canary moaned as she petted her thrumming and groaning belly. It rumbled and shook under her touch and she felt tears form behind her eyes. She held back her desire to cry and shook her head. “I know we’re all hungry, but I never expected our tummies to turn us into cannibals!”

 

"Please," Catwoman purred. "Please just let me have a little nibbled. A thigh or a wing. I'm not greedy. My poor kitty tummy just needs a tasty treat. A little snacky. Please! You two are just being mean on puuuurpose!" She wiggled in her binds, only barely able to stroke her tummy beneath the cinching ropes. Her belly groaned in the confines.

 

"If I die of starvation, you can eat me,” Canary promised Huntress. “Don't let her have a bite though," Canary said. She rubbed her belly in circles as it whined and she tried to ignore the growing sense of doom that got worse with every hunger pang. “I can’t feel good about being eaten by someone who would just attack me and my empty mass of a tummy just because she’s hungry too.”

 

"My tummy is gnawing at me, but I don't know if I could eat you even if you were dead. But don't worry. Either way, she won't get any for that stunt," Huntress tried to joke, but the clutching in her tummy was too intense to laugh. She caressed the sore flesh over her stomach and sighed as it gurgled. "I really just wish we all had something decent to eat. My tummy can't take much more of Harley’s torture. Its so empty that every time I take a sip of water, I feel sick for hours."

 

"This is all so crazy, I wish I was dreaming," Canary said.

 

"This would be a bad nightmare," Huntress said.

 

“Feed the kitty!” Catwoman cried.

 

The three women tried to be civil for the rest of the evening. They tried to not think about how empty their tummies were, or how badly those said bellies were aching and moaning and quaking. Each female took their turns rubbing their stomachs and taking small sips of water to keep hydrated. Still, they all felt at a complete loss as to what to do about all the tension that was building.

 

By the time Harley Quinn made her next appearance, all three women were laying on the large pillows staring up at the ceiling like starved zombies. Catwoman had been allowed free some time before after she had to agree to give up some of her breast meet if they had to give up some leg meat. That was the end of that.

 

“My tummy is so empty,” Canary cried quietly. “I just want something to eat. Anything. Really. Anything would be okay. I’d eat if from anyone too.” Her stomach moaned loudly and she ran her exhausted arms up and down as her hands soothed the fussy organs through her uniform.

 

“My tummy is emptier than that,” Catwoman whined. “I wish Batman were here. I’d like milk from a saucer for him if he’d just come save the day.” Her belly rumbled and she pet it thoughtlessly. “Heck, I’d even be a good girl for a creep like Joker or Two Face if they’d just feed my poor empty kitty tummy, murrowr.”

 

Huntress wouldn’t to say how pathetic and wrong she thought that was, but she couldn’t food herself. She’d serve anyone just long enough if they were offering her food. The realization made her self-conscious and guilty feeling, but she inwardly told herself serving a bad guy for even just a moment would be better than starving to death. Wasn’t it? The confliction of her morality and need to survive was great!

 

“I just wish Harley would get bored and throw us out,” Huntress admitted. “Or kill us and be done with it.” She could feel Canary’s eyes on her after that one. “Or just feed us something if only to starve us again. I don’t care. I just want food now!” Her core roared with need and she felt herself heave a little. She swallowed the mix of water and acid in her throat and sighed. She gave her belly soft, circular caresses to ease its tensions. “I’m so hungry. My tummy is so angry with me. I don't even know if I could keep anything down if I did eat at this point. My tummy has been so empty, so barren, for so long! They’d probably have to feed me through an IV.”

 

“No way! I’m going to fill my poor tummy with only the finest of real food once I get out of here!” Catwoman hissed. “I want to eat and I’ll eat everything! I’ll just go out and sale one of the priceless gems I have and I’ll buy a huge seafood restaurant and I’ll just gobble up everything until my tummy is content! Then I’ll eat some more!” Her belly trembled and she held it tight. Then, it growled a long and deep groan that seemed to shake the air. “Oh-ho! You like that idea, don’t you tummy? To be full again! To have all those delicious things to eat! I’m so hungry now- I’ll just keep eating until I pass out!”

 

The other two girls listened as Catwoman went on and on about the menu her private seafood joint would have and how she’d eat everything on the list at least twice over in the first day. It sounded both incredibly appetizing and wonderful, like a fantasy, and disgusting at the same time.

 

“I just want to go out and take a ‘ _Tour of Gotham’s Tastiest Thirty Reasuraunts’_!” Canary confessed. She gave her miserable midsection several more pats and strokes as she thought about it. “I’m so empty now, but it would feel so great to be full. I’m so hungry that everything inside hurts and I feel weak and like a ghost. Oh- but how wonderful it would be to feel-“ She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she let it out, she let the word drag. “Full!”

 

A sudden earthquake, or something that felt like an earthquake, shook the playroom. It took them all a long moment to realize it had been an explosion.

  
“What was that?” Catwoman hissed and ducked close to the floor.

 

“I think it was an explosion, but I’m not sure,” Huntress said.

 

“Yeah,” Canary confirmed. “I think it came from the floor above us!”

 

“There’s a floor above us?” Huntress asked, exhausted.

 

“Why wouldn’t there be?” Canary said, moving over towards the door. “Hey! Maybe the blast weakened the frame or something!

 

However, before Canary reached the thing, the door was blown inward by a powerful and Earth shattering blast. Batman had come to save the day! When he saw the three desperate and hungry girls, he stood for a moment in shock with his jaw dropped. He hadn’t expected to see them after he kicked Joker and Harley’s butt.

 

“You ladies need help?” The three super girls swooned and rushed over to hang off of Batman. He pulled out his communicator. “Alfred, I’m going to have three dinner guests tonight.” (

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Don't forget to give kudos and comments if you liked it! <3
> 
> If you liked this one, please be sure to check out the other fictions in this series.


End file.
